Fleming
:"I would say, 'You slay me, Hotspur!' But you don't. You can't." : "What kind of man are you, Hotspur?" -Fleming to Garcia Hotspur Fleming Whatshisfaces'Fleming's last name is confirmed by a card next to the 1924 Puzzling Timepiece in "Ghost Hunter," which also confirms his date of birth as 18 BC. (フレミン, ''Furemin) is a character and the main antagonist in the video game Shadows of the DAMNED. Following the death of protagonist Garcia Hotspur's girlfriend Paula, Fleming keeps Paula within his City of the Damned. History Similarly to Garcia Hotspur, much of Fleming's past is largely unclear. When Garcia and Johnson arrive at the library in Act 4-3, Johnson tells Garcia the story of The Unbreakable Huntress. Through the story, the player learns that sometime before the events of the game, Fleming was once challenged by a demon huntress dressed in red (Paula). Despite the huntress' effort, Fleming quickly overpowers her by severing her arms and legs. Even when she knew the Lord of Demons had the upper hand, the huntresses will wasn't shaken, and she told Fleming that while he may take her life, he would never have her for his own. Impressed by the huntresses refusal to accept death, he reattached her limbs and proceeded to make her his mistress. Throughout the years, Fleming had killed the huntress hundreds of times, always pleasured by her proud refusal to die. Even though the Lord of Demons constantly tortured her, the huntress would always try to return to the mortal world. Appearance Powers and Abilities As the lord and master of the Underworld and all of its inhabitants, Fleming possesses an incredible amount of supernatural abilities that make him both a fearful and formidable opponent in battle. He truly lives up to his name as the Prince of Evil! *'''Immortality - Fleming, being a demon, naturally possesses immortality and he is capable of living for an indefinite period of time. He is also completely immune to diseases and is unaffected by natural aging. During his battle with Garcia, Fleming has also displayed the ability to reconstitute and heal his body even after being dismembered and having his physical form destroyed. *'Supernatural Durability' - Fleming is highly resistant to physical damage, as he was able to effortlessly shrug off and counter most of Garcia's attacks as well as Johnson's light shot (as seen in the intro). However, despite his durability, he is not indestructible and he is capable of being harmed by strong attacks. While in the Darkness though, he is completely invulnerable to all sources of damage, like all other demons. *'Super Strength' - Fleming has shown surprising amounts of physical strength. When utilizing his staff, he is able to cause massive shockwaves that easily toss Garcia around. However, these shockwaves can easily be evaded with a well-timed jump. *'Teleportation' - Fleming can manifest himself anywhere in the Underworld or on Earth. He has also shown that he can teleport humans and other demons along with him (as displayed with Garcia, Johnson and Paula.) *'Energy' Manipulation - Fleming can generate powerful bolts of energy from both the void inside his body, or his eyes. *'Levitation' - Fleming can levitate above any surface to a limited degree. He can also levitate severed parts of his body, this also adds to his ability to reattach dismembered limbs, body parts, or even his head. *'Shield' Generation- Fleming can create a large green barrier of energy to deflect attacks. He can also dismiss the shield while producing a powerful explosion at the same time. *'Darkness Creation' - Like many powerful demons in the Underworld, Fleming is capable of creating and manipulating the Darkness using nothing but his own willpower. He can also summon a hand out of pure darkness to pull both Garcia and Johnson into a small dimension made up entirely of darkness. *'Resurrection' - Fleming is able to bring dead demons back to life. He is also capable of healing wounded demons, as seen when he rescues George Reed after his first encounter with Garcia and Johnson. *'Demon Creation' - As the father and ruler of demons, Fleming is able to generate any type of demon to an unlimited degree. He can also bestow special powers and abilities to souls who have peaked his interest. *'Terrakinesis' - When Garcia and Johnson arrive at the elevator room that leads to the top of Flemings castle, the entire room proceeds to violently shake and crumble while Flemings laughter echoes through the tower. This whole ordeal possibly hints that Fleming has the ability to manipulate and control earthquakes through his voice. Cultural References * Fleming bears some similarities to Mundus from Devil May Cry's and The Serpent from Dante's Inferno. All three of these villains are powerful demon lords who bear a violent and bitter grudge against their opposing protagonist, corrupted the protagonists' loved ones into demonic parodies of their former selves, are feared and respected throughout Hell, and all three boasted of possessing incredible powers. *The six eyes on Fleming's, "heads," are also likely a reference to The Serpent, who is depicted in the Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy with three heads and two eyes on each one. When combined, the two eyes for the three heads would all add up to six. Johnsonpedia *Even though Fleming is the main antagonist in Shadows of the DAMNED, he only has two physical appearances in the game itself. The first time is during the intro, and the second time is during the final battle with him. **However, he does make a few minor appearances throughout the game. Though they are only aspects of him and not physical ones. *Unlike many demons in the underworld, Fleming doesn't seem to have any kind of Blood Core on his body. *Despite Fleming boasting of being an extremely powerful demon, its unknown if he can be killed by The Sisters Grim. **Although, it is possible that Fleming made it so that The Sisters Grim can kill anything except for him. An emergency fail-safe in case one or more of the sisters attempted to rebel against him. References Category:Shadows of the Damned Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses